Advances in semiconductor industry require development of large size wafers and advanced, complex and high integration of integrated circuits (IC). In semiconductor manufacturing devices, stabilization of quality is required for achieving better cost advantage, and as one such challenge can be enumerated the improvement of uniformity in a wafer surface.
Plasma technology is widely used in the manufacture of many semiconductor devices such as integrated circuits, liquid crystals, solar cells, etc. Although plasma technology is used in semiconductor manufacturing processes for thin-film deposition and etching process, more advanced plasma processing techniques such as ultrafine processing technologies are required for more efficient and highly functional products. In particular, microwave plasma processing devices capable of generating stable and high density plasma even under relatively low pressure high vacuum conditions are often used. However, in plasma processing devices, since dielectric windows, etc. that propagate microwaves assume high temperatures relatively easily, controlling of temperature is necessary for generating stable plasma.
In patent document 1, optimization of cooling efficacy of a shower plate simultaneously with optimization of microwave excitation efficiency is described in microwave plasma processing devices that use radial slot line antenna. A cover plate forming part of an exterior wall of a processing chamber and joined to the shower plate is joined to a radiating surface of the radial line slot antenna. In addition, a cooler is installed on the radial line slot antenna for absorbing a heat flow flowing in a thickness direction through the exterior wall of the processing chamber.
In patent document 2 a temperature raising/lowering device for a semiconductor device that is small, thin and which responds quickly and precisely to a set temperature is described, wherein a uniform heating plate meant for uniform heating and cooling of the semiconductor wafer is cooled by providing a Peltier element in the heat transfer device. By making the heat transfer device in the form of a heat piping or heat lane, it is possible to transfer the heat more efficiently and achieve uniform heating.
In patent document 3 is described a fine pore tunnel type heat pipe with excellent heat transfer capability. As for the principle of heat transport, the heat transport due to sensible heat of a working liquid (heat transport due to vibration and/or circulation of the working liquid), and the heat transport due to the latent heat of the working liquid (heat transport due to evaporation and condensation in moving vapor of the working liquid) are used.